Blues clues: an unforgettable past
This is a sequel to the memory time Blues clues creepypasta. Go check it out before reading this one. Steve has been announced as a character in the newest Blue's Clues reboot and I was surprised that he decided to join the show once again after the dark and sad Blue's Clues memory time episode. Recently I decided to rewatch the original show on Nickelodeon. Nostalgia came flooding back into my life as I learned basic facts of my childhood with Steve. But Steve himself wasn't as child friendly as he seemed after I watched that dreaded episode, and I was unlucky enough to see a sequel that was broadcast on Nickelodeon at midnight. The episodes title was "An unforgettable past" and it was directed by Steve only. In this episode he was a detective like in the reboot. He had his own office and camera that he used to document his investigations. He received a call from his old houses address. That shocked him as his house was abandoned; nobody lived there. With shaking hands and uncertainty, he picked up the phone and heard his own voice talking about quotes from its prequel, such as this. Where am I? Who am I? I WAS LIED TO, UNDEREDUCATED AND ALONE! Steve turned the phone off and threw it on the floor. Then he removed his detective hat. He had a bruised forehead which means that he survived that brick incident; he was also bald. But this was the only call he received for a long while, so he had no choice but to go back to his abandoned, dilapidated house. So he drove there and searched the house. There was that brick he used on the floor; it had a pawprint over it. He was disgusted by it. But he drew it on his notebook and kept exploring at his backyard. There he found a broken display with a picture of his family; it also had a pawprint over it. Steve drew it and he started to get a bad feeling as he heard more quotes of his past in the bathroom. He slowly moved towards the door and opened it. There were 3 people that seemed to be blind. One was holding a camera, another was holding a microphone, and the last one was the director. They were all smiling menacingly and Steve was infuriated by their presence. GET OUT OF MY HOME! He pointed to the exit, but they did not respond or listen to him so he decided to handcuff them all. You're under arrest for trespassing and messing with me! As he handcuffed them he saw his imaginary friends. They all seemed unhappy as they surrounded Steve. LEAVE ME ALONE! The characters started to harass Steve by swearing at him and laughing at him. Steve grabbed his face as it started to hurt. The blind gang started to run away, but Steve was able to get his composure and he ran through the characters. The gang was about to reach the exit. Steve decided to say the following to the camera. Don't trust strangers or you may end up like I did... Steve grabbed a revolver and ran outside and a gunshot was heard. The episode stopped and restarted with the reboot's Steve and Joe cameos on Josh's iPad. That part of the episode was as it should have been. It abruptly ended there as commercials played. I was shocked that this played on Nickelodeon. I contacted Steve's phone number and called him. I asked him as for why he broadcast the episode and he responded with: I apologize. This was never meant to be broadcast. I made that episode myself and was planning to release it on DVD. I rated it for mature audiences. I have no idea who broadcast it, but it most likely was one of the directors of that forsaken episode. The episode was created to express the end of Steve's troubled past; that's why he killed the directors of the show as shown with the gun shot. The ending was meant to explain the newest generation of Steve's life which is in the reboot. I'll make sure to remove the episode from Nickelodeon Studios. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll